Bruta, ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda
by IaraEdelstein
Summary: Bruta, ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda, así es como se siente Lisa Cuddy ante la anatomía del hombre que tanto ama, GregHouse / 5 historias diferentes o continuas de lo que podría a ver pasado(?)[Michigan]
1. Bruta

_**Bruta, Ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda**_

_**Bruta**_

* * *

Seguía su camino, seguía aquel y largo pasillo de aquella universidad, _**Michigan**_, era nueva, estos primeros dos meses a sido difícil, adaptarse al rito de vida, los compañeras de cuarto, los horarios, todo nuevo para ella.

Caminaba directo hacia la biblioteca, sus pasos eran rápidos y seguro, no tenia nada de que temer.

-pero mira nada más, la novata- dijo una voz ronca. Ella paro el paso, no sabia si girar y desafiarle o simplemente seguir en busca de su libro. – Cuddy…

-House…-dijo ella sin voltear, respiro profundo y esta vez con pasos cortos y no rápidos continuo.

-ey! A donde vas?-dijo este mientras se acercaba ha ella.

-no es de tu incumbencia…

-que hice para que me trates así?- con un movimiento rápido se puso frente a ella posando unos pucheros por demás tiernos.

-que no hiciste?-mientras regalaba una sonrisa falsa.

-te has puesto así porque te eh dicho en la clase del profesor Lamber que tienes unos pechos por demás hermosos?- ella no hizo nada, se limito a mirarle y suspirar hondo- vale, no se que les pasa a las mujeres de esta época, se le halaga y bum! Brujas, brujas…

-Vale! House, detente, no quiero volver a cruzarte, ok?

-pero, que dices? Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Soy Greg House.

-y yo soy Lisa Cuddy, dejarme en paz.- y esta vez se aparto de el consiguiendo continuar su camino.

Tres horas, tres horas que House estaba sentado a dos mesas de Lisa Cuddy matándola con la mirada, esta no le decía nada, ella no quería seguir su juego, si jugaba, sabia que perdería, porque era una **Bruta** y lo echaría a perder, ante esa anatomía que la traía loca se volvería completamente **bruta**.

Aquellos ojos azules, como el cielo, la volvía loca, completamente loca, dios, mil veces dios, como carajo se pudo cruzar con un hombre así, de lo hermoso que tenia lo tenia de idiota, pero a la vez aquel idiota con una inteligencia infinita, aquel maldito hombre tenia algo, algo que ella quería y lo tenia asegurado, su forma de hablar, sus ironías y sarcasmos, vamos a quien no le vuelve loca? O la loca era ella?

Habiendo tantos alumnos en la gran universidad se tenia que encontrar con el, no hablaban tanto, si compartían una misma clase, pero solo eso, oh ella lo buscaba en la clase para estar con el, solo se miraban pero sus miradas decían todo, quizás deseo, quizás un hola, quizás un te mato, quizás un déjame en paz, quizás nada.

Ella sentía su mirada y de tanto silencio la respiración de el, que le miraba! No que sea una joven fea, pero tampoco estaba mal, estaba bien, pero tenia asegurado que en el campus había mejores que ella, y él, si a él le sobraban pretendientes, muchas chicas no dejaban de hablar de aquel joven, un futuro gran doctor, quien no quería estar con el en la cama? Eh, pero claro! Lisa Cuddy no, no le quería solo una noche, si tan poco lo vio y converso con el, de igual forma lo quería, pero su orgullo y lo rápido que sus sentimientos despertaron hacia él, entonces nunca lo diría, por ser una **bruta**.

Sus pensamientos idiotas hacia él, la desconcentraban, si no salía de allí en ese momento se abalanzaría a el y lo besaría, pero claro, esos labios, esas manos…debía para! No, no,no muy pronto, respiro hondo, tomo sus libros y camino hacia la salida, pero claro, como si de una película se persecución se tratase, en mitad de camino se tropezó con un desnivel en el piso así siendo alcanzada por su mayor temor.

-te encuentras bien?- rápidamente la tomo del brazo

-si, estoy bien- giro su rostro para tomar postura, pero, siempre un pero se dijo, se encontró con aquellos ojos, _maldita sea_ repetía en su cabeza, su rostro de tremenda _**bruta enamorada,**_ se encontró con aquel perfecto rostro para ella, con un suspiro que ella lo izo saber el la tomo de la cintura y así colocarla casi a su altura, como una _**bruta **_sus piernas empezaron a temblar, por aquel poco espacio entre ellos y aquel contacto de sus pieles.

Cerro los ojos, se dijo _**Bruta **_una y otra vez, sabia lo que pasaría, y lo supo muy bien, sus labios se juntaron, solo un roce, pero se juntaron, como una _**bruta enamorada**_ sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de unos de los mejores jugadores de Lacrosse, había sido _bruta _como cualquier mujer que intenta llevar el deseo en forma contraria, había profundizado más el beso, saboreando cada segundo su boca, aquella boca que la mataba de tanta dulzura, el lo estaba disfrutando, su corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca había sentido eso, por una parte lo encantaba y por la otra lo atemorizaba

Sus pulmones pedían a gritos aires, lo necesitaban, como _**dos brutos enamorados **_se separaron, aun con los ojos cerrados sentían sus respiraciones y sus pieles se erizaban, _**brutos fueron**_ al abrir sus ojos y encontrase con aquellos brillos que los adornaban de felicidad pero eso fue la gota del colmo haciendo que el temor y el miedo inunden su cuerpo y mente, brutamente se separaron y siguieron sus caminos, deseando por ambas partes olvidar aquellos labios.

Tres días, pasaron tres días y apenas se dirigían la mirada o al menos eso ella creía, pero tenia asegurado que ella fue _**bruta **_al dejarse llevar por el deseo y llevarlo al camino contrario

* * *

_Que tal eh? Espero RW, claro igual si no les gusto espero saberlo… continuara... _


	2. Ciega

_upssss... lo olvide... bueno el fic ya esta todo escrito, así que solo tengo que subirlo pero siempre tengo cosas que hacer aunque este de vacaciones... no los entretengo mas!_

* * *

_**Bruta, Ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda**_

_**Ciega.**_

* * *

No duro ni cuatros días sin poder acercarse a él, se maldijo a si misma, su mente la quebrantaba, pensaba en él día y noche, pensaba en sus labios día y noche, pensaba en aquel contacto de piel día y noche, estaba ciegamente enamorada, como si fuera su primer gran amor de una niña pequeña.

Lo encontró, tal y como se había imaginado, castigado como siempre por hacer una locura, de lejos lo miro y sus pensamientos rápidamente inundaron su mente, estaba loca, estaba _**ciega,**_ si eso, _**ciega,**_ por no darse cuenta de cómo es aquel hombre, con el no había posibilidades de tener una relación como ella lo quería, pero que mas da, es joven porque no disfrutar?

El lo vio, y sonrío a medias, lo cual lo hacia ver tan sexy, ella deseo estar _**ciega**_ en esos momentos para no caer en aquel vicio donde poco a poco tocaba el fondo negro.

-hola- el había empezado la conversación_ ¿porque el también la necesitaba?_

-hola… podemos hab…hablar?- quien lo diría, ella nerviosa frente a un hombre, cualquier_ ciego_ lo notaria, estaba cayendo, cayendo en aquel juego donde no quería pero lo necesitaba

-estas nerviosa… quien lo diría, nunca creí que este momento llegaría?

-cual momento?- ya había empezado ha marcar territorio

-este,- mientras se acercaba a ella, muy cerca para poder contemplar su belleza- donde tus dedos empiezan a sudar, y te muerdes la parte inferior del labio y parpadeas sigilosamente casi sin darte cuenta, y este es el momento en la cual estas nerviosa, Lisa Cuddy- como tan _**ciega**_ que era ella desde que lo había visto, no se percataba de sus movimientos y acciones, primero _**bruta **_y ahora_** ciega**_, vale ya caía más al fondo.

-y que si estoy nerviosa House?- ahora el empezaba a sudar, _ahora ella no estaba ciega_, lo estaba viendo, como intentaba hablar y se trababa con la saliva, disfrutaba de aquel momento donde el quedaba así, una pequeña señal de que el al menos sentía lo mismo al estar así tan cerca.

-que…quieres?- ambos se miraban a los ojos, quien no querría mirar ambos ojos hermosos, uno azul intenso y el otro aguamarina, a veces azules y otras verdes, una combinación perfecta decía é_l_.

-no podía venir a la biblioteca?

-que libro buscas?

-uno que no te interesa…

-porqu…-no pudo continuar, ella no lo permitió, sus labios una vez más se habían juntado, las manos de él navegaron rápidamente en aquellas perfectas caderas, los había agarrado como si se le fueran a escapar, lo atrajo y los atrapo contra su cuerpo, mientras ella se apoderaba de su cuello y su cabello, lo acariciaba tan dulce mente que no quería parar de hacerlo, ambos disfrutaban del beso, si fuera por ellos estarían así toda la vida, pero existían los pulmones lo cual deseaban aire

Se miraron, y sonrieron, el la había tomado del cuello y lo atrajo una vez más hacia sus labios, necesitaba una vez más ese contacto dulce que lo hacia estremecer.

-apuesto que me interesa el libro que quieres-dijo ente besos cortos, ella lo miro y sonrió

-quiero hacer el mío, solo eso.- los besos no paraban, cortos y cortos pero el contacto es lo que importaba

-quieres hacer una historia?-pregunto separándose un poco pero tomándola de la cintura

-no seas idiota, solo fue un pretexto para poder verte…- ella lo volvió a besar

-vale, ahora que… digo, sabes que yo…

-si, se como eres, _pero soy tan __**ciega**_… solo seamos amigos

-amigos que se besan?- ella sonrió

-te gusta etiquetar cosas?

-no,- esta vez él la beso- _no estas ciega,_ que no te das cuenta que te desvela por mi?

-claro que no! No me desvelo por ti, idiota- mientras le devolvía el beso

-tienes razón, _estas ciega,_ pero tienes igual un gusto increíble-ella lo codeo- ey! Que digo la verdad, al gusto me refiero obviamente por mi.- de nuevo un pequeño codeo por parte de ella

-cállate y besa a la ciega.- este no dijo nada, la beso una vez más

_Ella se había vuelto bruta ahora ciega por él se había convertido, en una cosa que no hace mas que amarle._

* * *

_como dije son 5 capítulos... rw? gracias (x_


	3. sorda

_**Bruta, Ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda**_

_**Sorda**_

* * *

Dos meses de aquel momento donde se habían besado apasionadamente, dos meses en los cuales sus labios no dejaron de encontrase, su mente poco a poco le gritaba aquella palabra que no quería escuchar, no, es muy rápido, debía ser _**sorda,**_ sorda para no caer y lastimarse.

-corazoncito!- ella sonrío al escucharlo, estaba leyendo un libro cualquiera, no prestaba atención, ya que su cabeza se volvía un gallinero.

-amorcito- contesto con el mismo tono sarcástico de el.

-que lees- dijo acercándose y besándola en los labios.

-nada, apena lo abrí- dejo aun lado el libro para que sus manos estén libres, una vez libres decidió encadenarlos en el rostro de su amigo especial, como sus manos suaves lo saben hacer lo acariciaba mientras que sus labios hacían su trabajo

Con mucho cuidado House recostó a Cuddy en aquellos césped del enorme campus, era otoño, y las hojas lo cubrían dejando un hermoso paisaje, en aquel sector del campo no concurrían muchos estudiantes, lo cual a Lisa le encantaba, un poco de paz donde se volvía _**sorda**_ para encontrarse con ella misma, las manos de el bajaron a su cintura para acariciarlo como los teclados del piano merecen ser tocados, poco a poco se recostó junto a ella sin parar de besarle, besos largos y cortos, pequeños suspiros que no pasaban desapercibido por ambos.

Se miraban y sonreían, con delicadeza Lisa se acurruco en el tórax bien marcados de aquel hombre que lo hacia suspirar.

-como te fue hoy?- ella decidió hablar, mientras que con su dedo dibujaba en su tórax círculos sin fin

-bien, bueno como soy capitán de Lacrosse tengo que ejercitarme mas que el resto… en fin, estoy exhausto… tú?

-lo normal…

-mañana juego, es un partido importante, definirá quien estará puntero en la tabla de posiciones de la primera fecha…

-en serio? Y van en segundo puesto?

-en síntesis, si, tenemos el mismo punto que el equipo contrario pero con las diferencia de goles anotados ellos van primero…

-osea ambos van puntero y juegan para saber quien ira sin diferencia de goles puntero?

-algo así…pero…

-nah, no me digas, lo olvidare…

-como quieras… a lo que venia queriendo decirte, quieres venir a ver a tu amigo?

-porque no?-mientras lo miraba y sonreían

* * *

Mientras miraba el juego o intentaba mirar comía palomitas de maíz, junto a su amiga Lorel fueron a ver el juego, claro ella coqueteando con cualquier hombre que la mirase, no tenia remedio, ella allí escuchando a varias chicas gritar por House, dios! Vale, desearía ser _**sorda **_en esos momentos, los celos se manifestaban y de manera loca, sabia que House no era suyo, pero dios! Lo quería para ella, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… contaba y cantaba en su mente, sorda, _sorda quería volverse solo por esos momentos_.

El equipo de House gano, las chicas no paraban de gritar "mi amor, te amo, sexy," y que saben cuantas cosas más que se limito a escuchar.

-deja de fulminar con la mirada a todas las chicas de aquí,- dijo Lorel

-calla.

-estas celosaaa…

-Loerl! Por favor! Que cosas se te ocurren!

-admítelo…

-no escucho nada, estoy sorda, si me escuchas diles a todos…

-De una forma estás admitiendo…-mientras Lorel hablaba, Lisa hacia gesto de que no escuchaba nada.- serás bruta no? Ok tremenda pelotuda eres, primero bruta por dejarte llevar por aquel imbécil que ni de novia te quiere, segundo eres tremenda ciega por no ver como el esta disfrutando con aquellas porristas, tercero sorda por no escucharme y admitir que tengo razón en lo que te digo.

Y había escuchado perfectamente a Lorel, en su rostro se había colocado un tono de tristeza, ella tenía razón una vez más, se le acababa el argumento y la metodología, aquel amor ya no entendía de consejos y razones, se alimentaba de pretexto y le faltaban unos pantalones.

-lo admito, Bruta, ciega, sorda, eso soy, una pelotuda más en su lista- mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrima,-pero yo… yo fui quien lo empezó, yo fui quien empezó esto…- respiro hondo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, de que serbia todo esto? Si ella como una bruta, ciega y sorda perdía y se desboronaba con su corazón.

-Lisie- escucho como el lo llamaba, el rápidamente se acerco a ella.- estas bien?

-si…creo que ya es hora de irme, has ganado…

-que? Estas loca, es hora de la fiesta…

-no…

-pero…pero has venido a apoyarme?

-y lo hice- mientras sonreía- es tar…

-Lisie… por favor vamos, anda, alégrame la noche con tu presencia- acercándose a besarle.

-hay muchas que quieren ser tu acompañante- mirando a un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de mira aquella escena de ambos- ve con ellas.- quiso alejarse de el, pero rápidamente la tomo del brazo para que no escapase.

-que te pasa? Lisa si hice algo mal…

-no, no hiciste nada, ya te dije estoy cansada…

-solo unos quince minutos y luego regresamos, solo para las fotos.- decía entre pucheros.

-vale, solo fotos y me traes de vuelta.

Se maldecía una y otra vez, estaba allí como una tarda, parada en una esquina si que nadie la hablase, había entrado unas cinco veces al vestíbulo, se veía tan patética, en la ultima salida pudo ver a House y muy bien acompañado, este besaba a una rubia de la misma estatura que ella, respiro hondo y aguanto las lagrimas que luchaban por salir corriendo de aquellos ojos triste.

-House, me voy…-tubo el valor del mundo para ir frente al hombre al que ella creía que amaba viendo como besaba otros labios que no fueran de ella, este se separo bruscamente de la mujer al escuchar la voz triste de su amiga.

-Lisa…

-hola!- dijo la rubia mirando a Cuddy- ey House que tal si continuamos en mi cuarto- la maldita arpía sabia bien quien carajos era Lisa Cuddy, claro que sabían, la mitadad del campus creía que House y Cuddy eran novios.

-si, porque no continúan House? Tomare un taxi y tu disfrútalo…- con bastante lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos salió corriendo de allí, no quería verlo más, no quería que su corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos de lo que ya estaba.

-Lisa!-grito tras correr hacia ella.- espera, que te pasa?

-NADA! No me pasa nada!

-ey! Pero que carajos? Es por lo de…

-NADA, que no entiendes la palabra nada? N-A-D-A?

-si es por el beso…

-House!

-pero yo no soy el que actúa ASÍ! Como lo estas haciendo!

-sabes no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar! Si te acercas nada es útil para esta inútil! Entiéndelo, fui tremendamente Bruta al dejarme llevar en esto, completamente ciega para no ver con quien me metía y total mente sorda por no escuchar a mi corazón, hay! Dios! Hasta sueno estúpida! Quiero que desde este momento ya no me busque más…

* * *

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAA! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSS? aunque sea hagan me saber que leen solo eso u.u es injusto! no les deseo el mal pero el día que escriban fic sientan lo mismo (?) auu besos**


	4. muda

_**antes que nada esto es T así que ya saben! pues bueno...**_

* * *

_**Bruta, Ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda**_

_**Muda**_

* * *

-hay veces que tienes que ser por un solo segundo _**muda**_ Cuddy- dijo House tomando su rostro y así poder besarla, el había sido un idiota, y tenia que remediarlo antes que ella se les valle de las manos, se separaron y ella no negó en darle una cachetada

-que te crees? EH? QUE SOY UNA PUTA?-gritaba furiosa mientras se alejaba de el

-Lisie, no es así, por favor escúchame… lo de aquel beso, ella fue la que se lanzo a mi yo…

-NO ME DIGAS NADA! No me interesa! No somos novios! No somos nada!

-QUIERES CALLARTE POR UNA PUTA VEZ!-los nervios lo ganaban y la necesidad inundaba su mente- por favor _quédate muda solo unos minutos_- ella respiro hondo, acompañado con un temblor en el cuerpo- si, quizás no somos novios, pero que tal si lo intentamos? Solo tu y yo, como lo fue desde hace dos meses, yo solo…- ahora el era el mudo, las palabras no salían de su boca y los minutos y el tiempo no paraban- quiero estar a tu lado, me gusta lo que tenemos…- vio como ella subió una ceja- lo de estar juntos…-mientras la sonreía, Cuddy abrió la boca para articular una palabra, pero decidió ser_** muda**_, y juntar de nuevos sus labios con los de el.

Pasos torpes, pasos rápidos y peligrosos con un equilibrio que favorecía ha ambos entraban en el cuarto de Lisa, Lorel no estaba quizás en cuarto de unos de sus victimas de aquella noche de octubre pero no le importaba, solo aquellos labios que no quería parar de besar.

* * *

Las manos de el recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, lo quería grabar todo, no olvidar cada detalle de aquella mujer, con un rápido movimiento Cuddy apago la luz pero House paro las caricias.

-paso algo?-dijo Cuddy

-porque apagas la luz?-mientras lo volvía a prender

-yo…bueno…tengo vergüenza- mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-pero de que, sabes que tienes un hermoso cuerpo….ohh… espera… tu…tu primera v…

-si- se volvía a sonrojar- mi primera vez…

El la miro y sonrió, aunque para el no era su primera vez, para ella lo era, y seria importante, no quería ser el idiota con quien perdió su virginidad quería ser el idiota de quien se enamoro y hicieron el amor por primera vez.

La tomo de la cintura y con suavidad besaba su cuello, llevando sus rulos rebeldes detrás de sus hombros siendo ellos testigos de las caricias en ellos mismo.

Ella se sentía caliente, no encontraba otra palabra que la describiese en ese momento, lo sentía dentro, ella quería que el sea su dueño, quería saber que se sentía que el estuviese dentro suyo, sabia que dolería pero estaba seguro que después abría mas encuentros donde podía disfrutar…

Con pasos lentos se dirigieron en su habitación, él la sentó en la cama, Lisa la miro fija, no entendía pero no le importaba solo quería seguir besándolo. El se arrodillo frente a ella y la volvió a besar tomándola del rostro, sus manos bajaron con suavidad y con lentitud saco su suave polera y luego su camisilla que la cubría del viento poderoso de octubre

Ella izo lo mismo, quito su remera, y luego beso su cuello, el se paro y se quito sus jeans junto con sus zapatos, ella imito al futuro doctor y se quito los zapatos y con ayuda de House se quito sus jeans azules. Ambos en ropa interior, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación o quizás era el farol que daba enfrente de la ventana de Lisa, pero no importaba ellos se podían ver perfectamente

Con lentitud saco sus bragas, dejando libres sus pechos, los tomo con cuidado y los masajeo con suavidad, ella respiro, respiro tan hondo que House sonrío con eso, mientras que acariciaba sus pechos bien formados besaba su cuello mientras que bajaba con lentitud, la llevo de nuevo al esquinero de la cama, para estar mas cómodos

Ella pudo sentir la excitación de House, pudo sentir sus suspiros contra su piel, con cada beso y caricia en su pecho ella se encendía cada vez mas, se paro y ella empujo a House a la cama este no dijo nada y cerro los ojos al sentir que ella se sentaba encima de el aun en bóxers, la tomo de la cintura y acariciaba su bella y suave espalda.

Cuddy empezó a rozar su sexo con la de el pero en medio seguía aquella tela molestosa, empezó a acariciar su cabello para luego besar el ovulo de su oreja, este suspiro y pronuncio su nombre. Las manos de Lisa recorrieron su sexo, solo los rozaba pero eso hacia que aquel hombre de ojos azules jadeaba de placer.

No perdió el tiempo y saco la ropa interior de Lisa, sus manos masajearon su trasero, el noto su humedad, tenia la necesidad de entrar en ella, esta dio luz verde al abrir sus piernas y así el poder sacar su bóxers

La penetro, lento, seguro y suave, lo hizo con tal delicadeza como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Lisa decidió ser_** muda**_, ahogando aquel grito, el la miro y pudo notar el brillo que le indicaba el dolor que acababa de sentir, ella lo miro y lo beso

-continua…-dijo entre suspiro

El como un caballero siendo ordenado por su reina hizo caso, la penetro una vez más y empezaba a perder la cuenta, siempre lento y con suavidad, quería que sea especial y lo estaba logrando. El sentía que llegaba, al igual que ella, la miro a los ojos y la beso un beso apasionado donde sus lenguas luchaban por no despegarse

-Lisa…-pronuncio su nombre al llegar al orgasmo, al llegar al final. Sabía que ella no sentiría un orgasmo pero se sintió tan mujer amada que desearía ser de el toda la vida.

-te amo…-dijo ella al recuperar la respiración

-yo a ti…-mientras la cogía de la cintura y se abrazaban y se protegían en aquellos brazos.

Esta vez ella no quiso ser _**muda**_, esta vez merecía escuchar todo, _no volvería a ser muda una vez más._

* * *

_Hot no? Ahhh MEREZCO RW! Uno mas y se acaba gracias por leer. Y snadbnjdhd gracias por hacerme saber que lo leen jejejee… VOY A IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD WIII xD hay dios tuve mi prueba y entre en una de las mejores *_* estoy demasiado feliz :') y también me volví Francesa! xD tengo 3 nacionalidades! Jejeeje en facebook subí las fotos ya la mayoría me conoce de allí así que ámenme (?) en fin! Gracias :') que todos sean felices!_


	5. torpe y testaruda

_**Eh aquí el ultimo capitulo… gracias a todos (?) bueno solo a los que me han dejado sus opiniones y comentarios que me han hecho reír! *se hace la mala***_

* * *

_**Bruta, Ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda**_

_**Torpe…y testaruda**_

* * *

Estaba ahí sentada detrás de su escritorio, ella había visto como Stacy besaba los labios de House, ella podía ver en los ojos de Stacy un amor infinito hacia el, torpe fue ella al creer que en ellos ya no había nada, torpe fue al ir a buscarlo en la azotea y encontrarse con semejante escena.

Ella siempre seria testaruda en la hora de pensar en él, para que ocultarse a ella misma que lo seguía amando al igual que hace 10 años atrás, nunca lo dejo de amar, durante esos 10 años ella solo tubo dos relaciones, las cuales fallaron en los primeros meses.

Aun que no le diría, ella pensaba día y noche en él, en House, respiro hondo, siempre respiraba hondo por ese amor hacia él, dios! Quería olvidarlo pero no podía, fue una completamente bruta al contratarlo, ciega en no ver el seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que la había enamorado, sorda en no escuchar su corazón, muda en no tener el valor de decir sus sentimientos, torpe en ir a buscarlo para intentar algo y testaruda por seguir enamorada de el.

Este amor que ella sentía siempre la hacia respirar profundo ya la traía loca por la izquierda y de pelea con el mundo, cada ocurrencia de aquel doctor rebelde, ella siempre cubriéndole el culo y el no hacia mas que molestarla…

-renuncio- escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-qu..que?- levanto su mirada y fijo de quien se trataba

-como lo oyes…juntare mis cosas y me iré directo a Francia…

-pero… Stacy que paso?-levantándose de su asiento

-nada, solo quiero ser feliz junto a Mark…- mientras sonreía.

-es House?

-él… no tiene nada que ver…

-los vi besándose…

-fue una despedida…

-bueno, si te hace feliz ir a Francia pues no te pongo obstáculos… pero sabes que las puertas aquí estarán abiertas…

-gracias Lisa…-mientras la abrazaba.- oye- dijo aun abrazándola- que sentiste al ver que me besaba con House?

-que?-dijo separándose de ella

-vamos Lisa, dime la verdad…Greg me conto todo

-todo?

-si todo….

-estas loca, tu eres su ex…

-dímelo, se que lo amas…

-pues claro que SI!- grito Cuddy desesperada- no dejo de pensar en el sabes? Si yo pudiera exorcizarme de su voz lo haría! Si pudiera escaparme de su nombre LO HARÍA!...-tomo un respiro y bajo su tono de voz- si pudiera arrancarme el corazón y esconderme para no sentirme nuevamente una bruta, ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda… no se… es todo lo que fui y soy… por el me he convertido en una cosa mas que… HAY A LA MIERDA CON TODO!

-tranquila- dijo Stacy con un tono por mas tranquila?- yo… yo se que el te ama…

-STACY! DEJA DE MENTIRME!- grito furiosa mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-no te miento- seguía diciendo con su tono tranquilo- es la verdad… ambos son brutos, ciegos, sordos, mudos, torpes y testarudos! Más son testarudos! Par de idiotas que se quedan de brazos cruzado! Solo ve y hablen

-si genial! Yo hare todo! Y el? Eh si no…

-Lisa!- la interrumpió- te he dicho que te ama y tu no haces más que quedarte aquí como una tonta…-Cuddy miro al suelo, Stacy tenia razón en la mayor parte de todo el sermón que le dio, al levantar el rostro ya no la encontró, _maldita perra_ se dijo en sus adentros

Camino rápido y seguro, miro a todos en la sala de consultas y supo que House se encontraba allí jugando o viendo su telenovela.

-serás gilipollas!- mientras lo señalaba con el dedo- hay como 50 personas esperando ser atendidas por ti…

-de nuevo la reina viene a molestar a su hijastro el blanconieves…

-has tu trabajo! Para eso te pago no para que mires porno!

-pero no es porno! Es ER! Dios! Mala madre! Dios! Esas orejeras y buuu estas fea…

- ojerosa, flaca, fea desgreñada, torpe, tonta, lenta, necia, desquiciada, completamente descontrolada TU! Si tu! Te das cuenta y no me dices nada! Vez que la cabeza se me ha vuelto un nido y solo tu tienes asilo y no escuchas lo que te digo, mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo!- y con esto Lisa Cuddy salió del cuarto numero 1 dejando a House plasmado con aquellas palabras…

Será que ella sabrá lo que siento…-se pregunto House, rápidamente un paciente entro y no tuvo otro remedio más que atenderle

* * *

No hacia más que llorar allí en el sofá, sola, y quien sabe por cuantos años más… se prometió una vez más no llorar más por House, estaba cansada de aquello… pero su corazón era tan testarudo, o quizás ella lo era…el sonido masivo que llegaba de la puerta principal de su casa la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-que quieres…-dijo abriendo las puertas con su cara totalmente notable de que estaba llorando.

-estabas llorando?

-bien, te diré solo una vez y espero que tu ego de idiota luego baje…_ te amo_…- y sin mas cerro la puerta en su cara

Aun no supo porque ciencia exacta dijo eso… que le estaba pasando, como lo vería de nuevo a los ojos? Que carajos… de nuevo el ruido y esta vez más fuerte la hizo volver a mirar hacia la puerta, pensó en dejarlo allí que toque la puerta toda la noche, pero lo pensó dios cuantas veces? Y de nuevo abrió la puerta

-ceras testaruda?- y la tomo de la cintura y como si en sus labios estaban la única salvación de su vida, lo besaba, cada trozo de piel y carne que formaban esos labios suaves con un sabor amargo y toque de sal gracias a las lagrimas que brotaban de aquellos ojos aguamarinas.

Y de nuevo las caricias y besos en cada parte del cuerpo, ambos se extrañaban, tiempo pensando en cuando llegaría este momento, y había llegado en el momento menos esperado, de nuevo como lo fue desde un principio...

No sabia en ciencia exacta lo que aquel hombre la hacia convertir, pero por demás sabia que siempre lo había amado y como cualquier niña enamorada de su único amor seria una bruta, ciega, sorda, muda, torpe y testaruda y siempre culminando con aquel idiota que tenia por seguro que la amaría toda la vida.

* * *

**_Y por fin tuve tiempo de subirlo… Gracias por leer :D me dejas RW? Gracias..._**

**_Y por cierto, tuve tiempo de leer cada biografía de mis lectores xD sajbdajdbjs ahora ya se sus nombres, no los voy a olvidar, espero que lean el mío xoxoxo_**


End file.
